


hold your cards close (and i'll clutch your chest)

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Murder, literally disgusting, unrequited love handled terribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chemicals never fail, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your cards close (and i'll clutch your chest)

**Author's Note:**

> before you read this i'd like to say that i love jenna so so much and the way josh's feelings for her are reflected in this story are definitely not how i feel about her outside of his drabble

tyler tries to cough up the blood out from his destroyed lungs without any luck. he’s desperately attempting to obtain oxygen from the poisoned air around him, though the task is impossible. he’s clawing at the collar of his blue button-up shirt with bloody finger tips and stumpy finger nails, thinking the flimsy piece of fabric is his murderer.

 

he can’t avoid the thing that’s actually killing him, though. he’s digging his nails into his windpipe to try and get air into his lungs, but the minute the chemicals hit the hacked apart flesh tyler’s pain grows worse than before.

 

it takes an astoundingly awful two minutes for tyler joseph to finally meet his gorey fate, which leaves him with little-to-no actual neck and laying in a pool of blood that reflects the florescent lights of the white hallway as if they were brush strokes on a fauvist painting. his lungs produced so much mucus that it now pools up on his face, which is tilted to the side and left in a screaming position. his esophagus is collapsed and capture all the gases of death in his stomach and throat.

 

chemicals never fail, do they?

 

josh smiles from behind the glass, quivering in fear of being caught but happy his baby is now retched from the grasp of his disgusting, shameless, loathsome, distasteful, awful excuse for a girlfriend. he steps out from behind it to finally meet face-to-face with his lover.

 

_ no one else can have you,  _ he says to himself,  _ you’re mine, little tyler. all mine. _

 

he leans down to run his right thumb over the snotty, bloody covered lips of the dead man to clear them off and takes tyler’s bloody, lacerated jaw and purrs while he nuzzles tyler’s face. 

 

_ you’re so pretty like this,  _ he whispers into tyler’s ears.  _ so pretty for me, aren’t you, baby? _


End file.
